Problem: A circle centered at $O$ has radius 1 and contains the point $A$. Segment $AB$ is tangent to the circle at $A$ and $\angle
AOB=\theta$. If point $C$ lies on $\overline{OA}$ and $\overline{BC}$ bisects $\angle ABO$, then express $OC$ in terms of $s$ and $c,$ where $s = \sin \theta$ and $c = \cos \theta.$

[asy]
pair A,B,C,O;
O=(0,0);
A=(1,0);
C=(0.6,0);
B=(1,2);
label("$\theta$",(0.1,0),NE);
label("$O$",O,S);
label("$C$",C,S);
label("$A$",A,E);
label("$B$",B,E);
draw(A--O--B--cycle,linewidth(0.7));
draw(C--B,linewidth(0.7));
draw(Circle(O,1),linewidth(0.7));
[/asy]
Let $\alpha=\angle CBO=\angle ABC$.  By the Law of Sines on triangle $BCO,$
\[\frac{BC}{\sin\theta} = \frac{OC}{\sin\alpha},\]so $OC=\frac{BC\sin\alpha}{\sin\theta}$.

In right triangle $ABC$,
\[\sin\alpha = \frac{AC}{BC} = \frac{1-OC}{BC}.\]Hence, $OC=\frac{1-OC}{\sin\theta}$. Solving this for $OC$ yields $OC= \frac{1}{1+\sin\theta} = \boxed{\frac{1}{1 + s}}.$